


Quiet in the Library

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Do not post to another site, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Non-Wrestling AU, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, exibitionism, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: The library is the most boring place on campus - until it isn't.





	Quiet in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> More gratuitous porn with a gratuitous ship! Join me!

Roman blinks his tired eyes rapidly as the words of his economics textbook start to blur in front of him. He’s been stumbling through the assigned pages for hours, and he understands about as much now as when he first started. Blowing out a frustrated breath he raises his arms above his head and arches his back in a stretch that has his spine popping pleasantly, and he lowers his arms with a sigh. Rotating his stiff neck sets off another pleasurable round of crackling, and he searches the library idly for a distraction. He’s able to see almost the whole room from his spot in the back and most of the tables in front of him are full of students contemplating if all the stress and student debt is really worth the magical piece of paper they get at the end of their journey through the nine circles of academic hell. He’s seen a lot of break-downs within these four walls. Everything from hyperventilation and hysterical sobs to screaming and shattered laptops, but as his eyes trail to the right he’s shocked stupid by something he’s _definitely_ never seen in the library before.

Across the aisles and tucked near the back is a secluded table with heavy shelves of books on either side that can really only be seen from Roman’s _exact_ position at this _exact_ table. What he sees makes his mouth go cotton dry, and his stomach drops to his knees as his abdomen clenches with painful awareness. The girl sitting at the table, orange-haired and gorgeous, has one hand buried beneath the waistband of her jeans as she fondles herself under the table and leisurely flips through the pages of the book in front of her. He swallows thickly and rubs comically at his eyes to be sure this isn’t some boredom-induced hallucination, but when he opens his eyes again, she’s still there, hand still tucked temptingly between her legs. 

Roman’s pretty sure he’s fallen down a rabbit hole into one of every college guy’s biggest fantasies, and if he doesn’t at least go _talk_ to her it’ll be like letting down every man who’s ever dreamed of being gifted with an opportunity like this. He’s just gonna approach her calmly, and if she’s not interested, she can say so, and he’ll move on with his life no harm, no foul. After all, it’s not like he’s the one _masturbating_ in _public_. 

Decision made, he takes a deep breath to steady his hummingbird heartbeat, and then gets up from his seat as surreptitiously as possible to make his way over to the mystery girl’s table.

He has no idea what he’s going to say to her, and he does his best not to shrivel up and die on the spot when what comes out is, “Do you need a hand with that?”

She scoffs and turns to look up at him, and she’s even more stunning up close, sharp angular cheekbones, a diamond-cut jaw, and bright brown eyes teased bigger and brighter by the bold eyeliner winged at the corners. She lifts one finely curved brow and sizes Roman up from head to toe, assessing him, before finally chuckling and tapping the text on the table. She nods with faux reassurance as she replies, “I think I can handle it,” with an unexpected Irish accent coating her every word, and then she’s turning back to her book dismissively.

Leaning down with more confidence than he actually feels, Roman lets his voice drop an octave as he whispers, “I was talking about your other hand.” conspiratorially into her ear.

He can feel her body go still even as her muscles practically vibrate with tension, and her eyes flash with panic as she turns her dark gaze back on him in surprise. The look instantly vanishes, however, and is quickly replaced with confident eyes and a cocky grin. Her gaze traces over his face, the honest grey of his irises, the light goatee framing his plush pink lips, and the long dark hair that hangs freely past his shoulders in silky black waves. She takes in his tall athletic build, from his broad chest to his muscular stomach to his thick thighs, and her eyes go hyper-focused and predatory like a lioness spotting an injured gazelle. She stands up from the table so fast she forces Roman back a few steps, and when she faces him, the hand still in her pants makes a reappearance as she brings it to her mouth to lick lewdly over her wet fingers.

“So, why don’t you do something about it then, big dog?” She walks away, deeper into the maze of books, and it takes a minute for Roman’s desire drenched brain to reboot enough for him to follow her. 

When he finds her again, they’re standing in a small alcove at the very back of the library and with concrete on one side and bookshelves on the other, so there’s only one path back to this oft-forgotten section of educational material, and Roman’s taking it with adrenaline trembling legs. She’s resting against the wall with her jeans already pulled down to her knees, and that naughty hand is back between her thighs, and Roman looks around anxiously just to make sure they’re alone even though he knows that they are. 

“I’ve been trying to get someone back here all semester,” she says, gasping as she slips two fingers into her soaking snatch, “and you’re the first person to accept my offer.” She pulls her fingers back to circle around her clit a few times before sinking them back into her pussy. “I’ve been fucking myself all over this library, and not one person has had the guts to say _anything_ to me except you.” She drops her gaze to Roman’s crotch, where he’s already hardening behind his zipper, and she stares pointedly at his cock. “So, show me what I’m workin’ with big dog.”

Roman’s pretty sure that’s permission to get his dick out, and he eagerly releases his fattening length from its confining denim prison. He strokes over it a few times, tugging himself to full-hardness, and he knows how impressive his cock is, has heard about it over and over again from all the men and women he’s fucked over the years, and he’s not ashamed to admit that he’s proud of it. Especially not when she sinks her white teeth into her bottom lip and smiles appreciatively at him.

“That’s real nice, but,” she pauses long enough to slip off her sneakers and to kick off her pants before continuing, “do you know how to use it?” She’s staring at him skeptically like his cock’s just a nice decoration, and it churns something bitter and shameful in his stomach to have his prowess questioned. 

“Yeah, I know how to use it,” he growls, “believe that.”

“Show me then.” she taunts back.

Roman is on her in two quick strides, grabbing her by the waist and slamming her back into the wall. The impact forces the air out of her in a huff, and she smirks up at him triumphantly as he uses his grip to lift her off the ground, and she wraps her legs around his hips instinctively.

“_Oh_, are you gonna fuck me against this wall, big dog?” she giggles, twining her arms around his neck.

“Your goddamn right, I am.” he rumbles, voice gravelly and hushed with lust and self-preservation. 

He shudders to think what would happen to them both if they were to get caught here. Expulsion probably, arrest possibly, but that still doesn’t stop him from impaling her on his cock in one rough thrust. She’s virgin tight and slut soaked around his cock, and he shifts his grip from her waist to her thighs to keep her in place as he pumps into her hard and fast. The pleasure starts inferno hot right behind his dick and spreads scorching fire into his pelvis, and the fear of discovery drips adrenaline into his veins in a weirdly intoxicating combination. He presses their bodies together, and he can feel the peaks of her nipples through the material of _both their shirts_, as he groans into the side of her neck and fucks her harder. 

She’s moaning and whimpering in his ear, and the volume of her cries increase the more he loses control until he’s pounding into her with an animalistic frenzy. He hits her with a particularly deep and vicious thrust and a desperate shout tears out of her throat. It rips into what’s left of Roman’s consciousness, and he realizes how tenuous their situation is. At any moment, one out of place sound could send some curious soul wandering into their space, and that would just ruin _everything_. 

“You have to be fucking _quiet_.” he snarls against her pulse, never stopping, never slowing his ravishment of the nymph in his arms. Her hand winds into his hair, and she yanks his head back so she can stare into his eyes as pleasure tingles over his scalp and down his spine to land sticky sweet in the boiling bliss of his abdomen. 

“If you want me to be quiet, you’ll have to _make_ me be quiet. Otherwise, I’m gonna scream when I cum on this cock, big dog.”

Roman has no idea if she’s serious or not, but the intensity of her cries is already exceeding safe levels for the location, so he slaps a hand over her lips to muffle the carnal sounds pouring from her mouth. Her eyes go hazy and unfocused like that’s exactly what she wants, his palm pressed tight and restrictive over her nose and mouth, and that’s exactly what he wants too. Roman wants anything that’ll let them cum and keep them safely hidden.

“Shut _up_!” he says, harsh and hungry, as he chases down their release.

His orgasm is rapidly approaching at warp speed, but he refuses to cum before his partner wants her to cum first, so she’ll never have reason to doubt his abilities ever again. Roman Reigns knows how to fuck a woman right, and her orgasm is going to prove that. He moves his hand away from her mouth long enough to seal it around the pretty column of her neck and _squeeze_. He can feel her subsequent moan rumble under his palm, and she shivers against him when he adds more pressure, so he uses his grip on her throat to keep her pinned to the wall as he slides his other hand between her legs to flick over her throbbing clit.

She keens and shakes uncontrollably against the wall like a trapped butterfly as a choked off, “_Fuck_.” escapes her lips, and he knows she’s cumming. He can tell from the way she rhythmically clenches around him and the way she dances on his cock. She’s caught between the concrete of the wall and the driving strength of his hips, and he keeps fucking her through her orgasm as she squeals and writhes near silently under his hands.

Roman watches her cum, riveted. He can smell her arousal where it leaks out around his dick, and her nails are digging into the back of his neck as he fucks her with abandon. He can dimly hear the other people in the library over the heavenly sound of her whimpering for him, and once again, the risk of exposure sizzles into his veins, and then Roman fuckin’ _cums_. He pumps this beautiful stranger full of his hot cum as his hips stutter and slow, and he collapses against her. She lowers her legs to the ground gingerly, sex sensitive and sore, and Roman pulls out of her as gently as he can to stand on legs that no longer want to support him. She smiles at him in satisfaction, and when she bends over to grab her pants, Roman can see his cum dripping out of her pornographically, and he flops against the wall as his cock gives a feeble twitch of interest. 

In the blink of an eye, she’s dressed again and looking completely normal outside the flush on her cheeks and the sweat moistened hair at her temples. 

Trying to look presentable, he tucks his dick back into his pants and pushes of the wall, but he’s positive he looks a lot worse than she does. His hair is a mess from her hands, his face is hot with exertion, and he knows he’s sweat a fair bit more than her during the course of their encounter, but he does his best to seem casual and unfazed. She just smiles in amusement at his pathetic attempt to seem unrattled, winks, and then turns to leave. 

“Hey, wait! What’s your name?” he asks expectantly, starting to follow after her.

She spins around dexterously to face him but keeps walking away. “Just ask around for _The Man_ and you’ll find me.” she says, laughing warmly, and then she disappears out of sight to leave only the sound of her joy behind.

Roman isn’t sure what the fuck just happened, but as he drags a hand through his damp hair, he resolves to find out first thing in the morning.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 19 prompt - public


End file.
